


Love and Letters

by MykEsprit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Future Fic, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Injury, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Albus Severus Potter, Unspeakable Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit
Summary: A series of letters between Unspeakable Scorpius Malfoy and Professor Albus Potter.





	Love and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of this fest, and to my beta Orcl777.

Scorpius—

Sorry for missing our Floo call last night. The Sorting Ceremony ran longer than usual. The twins pulled a prank and turned the Sorting Hat invisible.

Rose’s twins, of course; not Freddie’s. Breakfast was quite entertaining when the owlpost arrived and a red envelope fluttered to the table in front of Tess and Thom. It’s amazing how Rose inherited both Nan’s set of pipes and Aunt Hermione’s expansive vocabulary. I’ll leave it to your imagination how Rose waxed poetic on the various punishments awaiting the twins come Christmas hols.

Anyway, it took us ages to find the hat again—it was quite something, having the entire Great Hall play “Marco Polo” with a centuries-old talking apparel! Eventually, we did—not sure if James knows yet, but  _do_  tell him to stock up on green and silver…because guess who was sorted into Slytherin?! I told him from the get-go that Remy was going to be a Snake!

All right, must run, I’ve got first years coming soon.

A xx

* * *

Scorpius—

Not sure if you’ve read my last letter. Bernard came back without it, so I’m assuming he found you safe and sound.

Things are well here. My class remains popular among the students—going to chalk that up to my obviously amazing skills as a teacher and not just because I let the students throw spells at each other.

Hey, do you remember that student I had last year, the one who was too scared to face his boggart? Well, I talked to him after class today, and I finally convinced him to confront one. When the wardrobe shook and the door opened, guess who came clambering out—yours truly! I suppose I rather intimidated him last year; he was so embarrassed, the poor thing.

All right, well, I’ve got class. I can’t wait to talk to you tomorrow night.

A xx

* * *

Scorp—

You missed our scheduled Floo call last night. I know you’re busy and all that, but I haven’t heard from you in almost a week.

Send me an Owl or something, will you? I’m worried.

A x

* * *

Dear Al,

I am so sorry for not getting back to you right away! The Dementor we chased down to Aberdeen caused a lot of problems in a Muggle village. Afraid I can’t say more, but everything’s fine now.

Glad to know your term is starting off well. I would have paid my entire inheritance to see your boggart doppelganger—though it would hardly be the first time I’ve seen you come out of the closet!

I shall save the rest of my lame jokes for our next Floo call. Saturday, after dinner?

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius—

I didn’t sleep well last night. As glad as I was to see you, that nasty gash on your face kind of haunted me all night. Another centimeter to the left, and you would have lost an eye!

I know how much you love being an Unspeakable, but, damn it, your injury really worried me. And don’t think you got away with anything—you played that Dementor attack as no big deal, but I could tell from your voice and the look on your face that it must have been worse than you let on!

You know I can just ask Dad if there are positions open in the Auror Department—with your experience, I’m sure you’re a shoe-in for a management position.

What do you think?

-A xx

* * *

Dear Al,

You’re right about me not being completely upfront with the details of the attack—but you know I can’t tell you too much. We are called “Unspeakables” for a reason, yeah?

Anyway, you know I love my job, and if I wanted to transfer departments, I’ll do it myself. I’d rather not have this argument over owlpost, so let’s just leave it at that.

Talk to you later.

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Al,

I’m sorry for my harsh words in my letter earlier this morning. I’m just tired—haven’t slept in…44 hours, I think?

Not an excuse. Sorry again.

I love you,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius—

I shouldn’t have pushed it. I do know how much you love your work.

Just stay safe.

IU

-A xx

* * *

Dear Al,

I’ll be safe—promise. Besides, when this bad boy heals, don’t you think I’ll look even more dashing? I know you have a secret penchant for “bad boys”—don’t deny it!

Also, “IU,” huh?

I can’t decide whether it’s frustrating or adorable that you’re still using code for “I love you.” Three years of marriage and five years of being together—spelling out the words, “I love you” isn’t going to kill you, you know!

Here, let me demonstrate again—I LOVE YOU.

Still alive!

Your LOVING husband,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius—

You know that I’m uncomfortable expressing my feelings with words.

I prefer actions. And if you come over here right now, I’d gladly show you.

Care to take me up on my offer?

-A xx

* * *

Dear Professor Tease,

You know I can’t. Why must you torture me so?

Next time we Floo, perhaps you can show me exactly what I’m missing?

Your hot and bothered,

Scorpius

* * *

Al—

I know you’re upset, but, for Merlin’s sake—it’s not as bad as it looks.

Try not to stress over it, yeah?

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

James—

Care to explain to me why my husband, your partner, keeps getting injured on the job??? This is his second injury in a matter of weeks! I thought you’re supposed to have each other’s backs?!

-A

* * *

Albus—

I’m trying to be the understanding big brother here, and I know you’re worried about your husband, but, frankly, the nature of our work is none of your fucking business.

I’m doing my job, and I’m doing it to the best of my ability—of course I have my partner’s back. I’m really insulted that you’d think I’m not doing everything I can to keep my brother-in-law safe!

Listen, I know you, and this seems like this goes deeper than you being pissed at me about Scorp’s injuries. Whatever it is, you two need to work it out between you—

And keep me the fuck out of it!

-James

* * *

James—

Sorry. I was out of line. Won’t do it again.

Please accept this gift as a peace offering.

-A

* * *

Albus—

Thanks for the Slytherin scarf, asshole. I’m sure it’ll keep me warm after I throw it in the fireplace tonight.

-James

* * *

Scorpius—

I won’t stress over it. It just took me by surprise. But it looks like it’s well on its way to healing, so I’m just glad it’s not any worse.

IU.

-A

  1. Your father owled me today asking after you. Floo him when you get a chance.



* * *

Dear Al,

Still here in Scotland—though can’t say exactly where. But Hogwarts is…just an Apparition away, and for Merlin’s sake, I’m so tempted to pop out just to see you for a bit. You’re probably already sleeping—or at least, I hope you are, it’s past 2 a.m. as I’m writing this. I’m out on surveillance—boring, really. Not much to see.

Lots of time to daydream—wishing I could be with you right now. I’d give anything to hold you, even for a little while.

Between your job and mine, it feels like we barely get to see each other. And some days, I just don’t know if any job is worth all the things I’m missing when I’m away from you.

Maybe the next time we see each other, we should have a serious conversation about switching careers. Perhaps I’ll talk to your dad after all. Or, better yet, Minerva.

“Professor Malfoy” has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius—

I’d really like that.

-A xx

* * *

Scorp—

I thought we were supposed to have a Floo call? I’m waiting by the fireplace for you.

I’ve got an early class tomorrow, but I’ll wait. If I fall asleep, just wake me up.

-A

* * *

Scorp—

Woke up with a terrible crick in my neck. Fell asleep on the armchair. Did you end up calling?

-A

* * *

Scorpius—

In between classes right now. Still waiting to hear back from you.

Try to Floo again later tonight?

-A

* * *

Al—

St. Mungo’s, room 104. Hurry.

-J

* * *

… _scans indicate intracranial swelling. Fractures in (L) ribs 9, 10, and 11 indicate blunt force to chest. Laceration of (L) kidney, estimate loss of blood 1.5L._

_Treatment plan:_

_Place in potion-induced coma until intracranial pressure decreases_

_Blood-replenishing potion twice a day for five days_

_Skele-Gro once a day for three days_

_Signed,_

_Healer Elspeth Grundy_

* * *

Mum—

Thanks for sending over some spare clothes.

He’s still in a coma. They can’t get the swelling of his brain down.

I’m kind of at a loss here. Don’t know what to do except wait by his bedside and hope for the best.

-Al

* * *

Albus,

My heart goes out to you, my darling boy. I know better than most how it feels to “wait and see” if your partner will pull through—I’ve been doing it my entire life. So, it is with decades of experience and my abundant love for you that I’m telling you this:

You can’t fall apart. He needs you to be strong—not just for him but for yourself. So whatever dark thoughts you’ve got running around in your head (and I know they’re there because you are your father’s son)—stop it.

I know you’ve got the strength inside you. Because as much as you are your father’s son, you’re also very much my son.

You can get through this. You will get through this.

All my love,

Mum

* * *

Mum—

Thank you.

-Al

* * *

… _shows signs of improvement. Latest reading of intracranial pressure has decreased in the last 12 hours..._

* * *

_…_

_Scorpius_

_Scorpius_

_Scorpius_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_I love you, Scorpius Malfoy_

_I love you, Scorpius Malfoy_

_I love you, Scorpius Malfoy_

_…_

* * *

Mum—

He’s awake.

-Al

* * *

James—

The Healers have taken him out of the potion-induced coma. They say that they’ll keep him for another few days, but he’s out of the woods.

Come by soon, ok?

-Al

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall,

Thank you for letting me extend my leave of absence.

Scorpius is faring better. He’s sitting up and eating solid foods again. We’re increasing strength training, so hopefully he’ll be back on his feet soon.

Please let me know if there’s anything you need from me.

All the best,

Albus Potter

* * *

Professor Potter,

I’m very glad to know your husband is improving.

You’re more than welcome to extend your leave until after the Christmas holiday. The students are all very happy to continue with your father as guest DADA professor. A bit too happy, if you ask me.

When you get a chance, please do write a missive to your father to remind him that students should be learning from the prescribed curriculum—it is your father, after all…

Also, please let Mr. Malfoy know I’ve received his inquiry. When he is up and about, have him pay me a visit.

As you know, Filius has been aching to retire...

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Dear James,

Hope all is well on the assignment. Is Rohan getting on your nerves yet? I told you that you should have requested someone else to help you complete the mission. Actually, you might want to check around the department to see who you best work with…for the long term.

Do you think you can wrap up the case by Christmas? You and I need to have a chat soon…

Cheers,

Scorpius

* * *

James—

Scorp mentioned that he’s going to talk to you over Christmas.

Here’s a little condolence gift for you.

-A

* * *

Al—

You and your Slytherin jumper can sod off.

-J

* * *

Scorpius—

This isn’t quite how I expected we would spend Christmas. But I’m glad that you’re safe, you’re getting better, and that we’re together. As bittersweet as this is, it still beats that Christmas in France that we spent with your side of the family, right? Merlin, how your blood supremacist cousins haven’t disowned you and your father yet is beyond me.

Anyway, here’s your present.

Where is it, you may ask, since this envelope isn’t attached to any gift-box? Well, your present comes in two parts.

The first is this: I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. I love you very much. I’ll never not say it ever again.

The second part…well. That can’t be put to paper. Too scandalous to leave a paper trail…guess you’ll just have to head to the bedroom to find out.

See you soon.

I love you.

Albus

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
